smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Palace/Part 1
It has been nine months after Smurfette announced that she was expecting to be a mother with Glovey Smurf’s child. It is very dark, cloudy, and snowy. All the Smurfs are seen outside in their usual happy manner as they collect logs to start fires in their homes to prevent themselves from freezing. Most Smurfs can be seen wearing scarves and gloves for the cold weather. Handy Smurf is seen coming out of his shop and walking to Smurfette’s house. When he enters, Glovey Smurf is seen singing in a very happy mood. Handy claps and gets Glovey’s attention. Handy: That’s a Smurfy voice you have there Glovey! Maybe be should sing together one day. Glovey: Oh, I’m sorry Handy. I didn’t see you there. Handy: It’s okay Glovey. I was just going to let you know that I was going to get ready to work on your home. I just needed to know how big you wanted it. Is it going to be just you, Baby, and Smurfette? Glovey: I don’t think so Handy. Handy: Ooooh! Right, I forgot! Wow! It’s hard to believe that there is going to be another Baby here in the village. Glovey: The whole ideal makes me feel excited. Imagine me, a Papa Smurf. Handy: Yeah… hey, where is Smurfette anyways? Glovey: Oh, she is upstairs in her bedroom. Glovey walks outside and shivers. He notices everything covered completely in snow. What catches his eye is one lone flower that was left untouched by the snow. He picks it up and takes a sniff. He walks back inside. Handy: Well, I better get going then. I’ll be rearranging the blue prints for your home then. I better add an extra room. Glovey: Oh thank you so much Handy. Handy: Hey, it’s my job. Handy waves goodbye as he leaves. Glovey closes the door and walks upstairs to Smurfette’s room. She is seen wearing blue pajamas and white Smurf shoes. She begins to giggle as she grabs her belly. Glovey: Hi Smurfette. I brought you this flower. The poor little thing was out in the snow. Good thing I was there to save it. And I do know how much you love flowers. Smurfette: Oh thank you Glovey! It’s so Smurfy. Smurfette takes a sniff of the flower and looks down at her belly. Smurfette: Oh, I wish you could see the flower your daddy brought me. It’s so Smurfy. Oh Glovey, I can’t wait for our little Smurf to be running around the village. Glovey: Yeah… Who knows, maybe he’ll even be a good singer. Or dancer. Or both. Smurfette: Oh Glovey, I hope you don’t mind, but could you please go Smurf us some more fire wood. It’s starting to get chilly in here. Glovey: Yes Smurfette. Right away Smurfette. Glovey sprints out of the room and stops at the front door. He opens it and stares at the snow falling all over the place. He takes a deep breath and exhales. Glovey: Okay… I can do this. Glovey begins to run as his teeth chitter. He tries to run but ends up tripping in snow and begins to freeze even more. Many Smurfs see Glovey tremble in the snow. Hefty jumps from the crowd and runs over to pick up Glovey. He takes him to Tailor’s house. Tailor: Oh hello Hefty. Hello Glovey. Uh… What happened to Glovey? Glovey: T…Tha..Thank y.y.y.you Hefty. Hefty: Hey, no problem Glovey. Tailor if you don’t mind, Glovey is going to need some winter clothes. Tailor: Well isn’t that a coincidence. I just finished his set of clothes. I’m sorry it took long Glovey. I do hope you love them. Glovey quickly changes into his winter clothes and is seen rubbing his body to feel his new snuggly clothes. Glovey: Wow! I love these Tailor. They keep me warm and they look very stylish too. Tailor: I figure’d you would love them. A very stylish Smurf deserves stylish clothing. Glovey: Gee thanks Tailor! Now that I am warm, I can finally face the snow. Glovey runs outside and heads towards the exit of the village. As soon as he is about to exit, he is called by a voice. He turns his head and notices Aksel waving his arm at him. Glovey quickly runs over to him. Glovey notices the big chapel like house. Aksel: Vel… Vat do you think? Pretty Smurfy eh? Glovey: This is your home? Aksel: Oh yah! Handy Smurf finally finished it zis morning. I am very excited. Now, many Smurfs may come in, and I can share everything I know about God. Glovey: Wow. It looks amazing. So you have a temple and a bedroom in there? Aksel nods as Glovey whistles in amazement. Aksel: Where are you heading to anyways Glovey? It is too cold for you to be going in the woods. Glovey: Well that’s the thing. I’m all out of wood and I can’t let Smurfette or my unborn child freeze. Aksel: Oooh yah! That vood be bad. Allow me to help you Glovey. Glovey: Gee thanks Aksel! Both Smurfs walk together out to the woods. They are seen holding axes. They both see a small tree without any leaves on it and begin to chop at it. Glovey: This is tiring work. I heard Handy was working on a new invention that would make chopping wood a lot easier. But he says it’s not quite ready yet. Aksel: I don’t really know much about that. I really don’t mind the work. I am grateful to be alive, and as long as I am alive, I shall work hard and rest until I can no longer be mobile. Glovey: Well said. So everyone calls you Friar Smurf now huh? Aksel: Oh yah. I thought it vood be a good idea since everyone is named after their own trait. Both Smurfs finally finish chopping the wood and walk back to the village and head to Smurfette’s house. Aksel: Vel, I better get going now. It is getting late, and I don’t vant to freeze out here. Auf Wiedersehen! Aksel is seen heading to his chapel as Glovey carries the logs of wood inside and piles them near the chimney. He places one piece on the low fire. The fire begins to get higher and stronger. Glovey is seen rubbing his hands together to get warm. Glovey: Ah, that feels good. Hmm… Maybe I should start wearing two gloves… Nah, I think this suit looks much nicer with one glove. Glovey runs upstairs and he is seen helping Smurfette down the stairs. He pulls a chair near the chimney and he helps Smurfette sit. Smurfette: Wow Glovey! That is a Smurfy looking suit! Glovey: Tailor made it for me. I was freezing out there, but luckily Hefty was out there to help me go to Tailor’s house. Then after that, Aksel helped me get the wood from the woods. Oh and I saw his home and it looks Smurfy. It’s like a home and a chapel at the same time. Smurfette: You sure had a Smurfy day Glovey. You hear that, daddy had a great day. Glovey is seen removing his winter suit. He folds it up and places it in a drawer. He gets on his knees and puts his hand on Smurfette’s belly to feel his unborn child. Glovey: Hey there. I hope you’re feeling really warm in there. Mommy was freezing out here, but she’s okay now. Both Glovey and Smurfette begin to laugh. From far away on the woods, Nemesis is seen observing the snow covered Smurf village through his crystal ball. He is seen hooded. He drinks a vile and is seen grabbing his head. His shadow is seen only removing his hood. He now appears human, yet he looks serious and gazes at the crystal ball again. Nemesis: The Smurfs are all locked up in their homes due to this cold weather. Right now would be the best time for me to search and attack as I demand the Long Life Stone. But it’s too cold! If only I had some way of getting them to bring me the stone! There has to be something! Anything! Nemesis is seen waving his arms around as he eavesdrops on many Smurfs who are seen sleeping in their homes. He stops when he seen Glovey and Smurfette awake. What catches his attention is Smurfette’s pregnancy. Nemesis: There’s that rotten Smurf that caused me trouble! And what’s this?! He and the Smurfette are going to be parents. Wait… That’s it! I know his weakness! And I know the perfect spell and location! Nemesis begins to laugh maniacally as he runs to his book shelf and pulls out a map. Nemesis: Yes, I still have the map. I do hope everyone hasn’t forgotten about me. Now to go and claim my prize. Nemesis is seen pulling out another vile from his robe and he drinks it. He quickly covers himself with his hood again. Only his hand can be seen changing into his monstrosity form. He uses his magic to make himself appear in the Smurfs’ forest, where he encounters the village. He walks over to the village quietly without making sudden noise in the dark. He sees recognizes Smurfette’s house and uses his magic to locate Glovey and Smurfette. He punches through the ceiling, revealing the two Smurfs. Glovey: Nemesis! Nemesis: We meet again gloved one! Nemesis flicks Glovey with his finger over to the wall where he collapses. He then begins to wave his arms around and zaps Smurfette with a bolt of electricity, making her collapse. He picks her up and puts her in his pocket. Glovey: Noooooooo! Nemesis: Relax Smurf. She’s not dead. I put a sleeping spell on her. I have a proposition for you. If you ever want to see your beloved Smurfette again, bring me the Long Life Stone! Other wise, you can kiss being a father goodbye! Bwa ha ha! I’ll be residing in the Great Palace. Glovey tries to jump on the fallen ceiling to try and hit Nemesis as he laughs. Glovey finally jumps to the roof and lunges himself to Nemesis. Unfortunately, Glovey goes right through him and notices the wizard laugh and disappear. Glovey begins to freeze again and he closes his eyes slowly. A hooded Smurf is seen dragging him back to Smurfette’s house. The Smurf uncovers himself, revealing himself to be Aksel. He begins to slap Glovey’s face to wake him up. Aksel: Glovey! Vake up! Glovey: Smurfette…. Aksel resumes slapping him, but Glovey just won’t wake up. He turns around and sees a stick near the wood. He quickly light it and uses it to burn Glovey’s tail. Glovey screams and gets up super fast as he heads back to the snow and puts his tail on the snow. Glovey: Yowwiee! What happened?! Aksel: Glovey! Zat bad man took Smurfette! Glovey gasps. Glovey: Nemesis! Glovey runs back inside and puts on his winter clothes and looks up at the night sky. Aksel: Vat are you vayteen for?! Turn into your Super power alter ego! Glovey: I can’t! It doesn’t work that way! There has to be a shooting star and it’s too clousy and snowy! Wait. My sword! Glovey runs upstairs and pulls out the sword Grandpa had given him. Glovey runs back down and sprints over to the woods. Aksel is seen running behind him. Glovey stops in the middle of the woods and looks around. Aksel: Why have vee stopped Glovey? Glovey: Mother Nature! I need you! Mother Nature begins to slowly appear before Glovey. Mother Nature: Hello young ones. How can I… Glovey: Mother Nature! I need your help! Tell me what you know about the place called the Great Temple! Mother Nature: Oh dear! How do you know about… the great temple? Aksel: Smurfette was taken away to zat place. Glovey: It’s Nemesis again! Mother Nature: Yes well, the great palace is an evil place where an old cult known as the Wizzrobe. Mother Nature makes a big cloud appear to show Glovey and Aksel images of what the fortress looks like. It is seen resembling an old castle in a lone island. To Glovey’s surprise, the cultist all dress similar to Nemesis. What caught his attention was the chief leader, who he assumed the identity due to his robe being different. Mother Nature: Yes, I can take you the fortress, but I would recommend talking to Grandpa first. I hear he really knows more about Nemesis. Come back to me when you are really ready. Mother Nature disappears and Glovey and Aksel run as fast as they can back to the village. As they get there, everyone is awake and looking at the big wreckage. Glovey and Aksel are seen jumping around and running in circles as they talk to their fellow Smurfs. Grandpa is seen coming from the crowd. He comes and stands in front of everyone and begins to speak. Grandpa: So Nemesis is Smurfing with us again for the Long Life Stone… Glovey: Mother Nature said I should speak to you before I go save her. Papa Smurf: We should really get a team to go! Glovey: No! It’s too dangerous! The Smurfs look surprised at Glovey as he looks angry and serious. He then faces Grandpa. Grandpa: Nemesis is known for being a big coward. He is afraid of anything scary, including his own reflection. I remember being saved before you even arrived to this village with the help of mirrors. You will need something to reflect Nemesis’ hideous posture back to him. Something… fitting… Grandpa gazes at the sword he gave Glovey. Grandpa: Yes… Handy! Vanity! Listen up! We’re going to need a mirror shield! Handy: Yes of course Grandpa! Bring me a mirror Vanity. Vanity: Right. Papa Smurf: But Glovey, Nemesis is a dangerous man. The other time we got lucky when that magical Smurf came to help us. Glovey: Papa Smurf, you’re gonna have to trust me. She’s my wife. Nemesis has my unborn child. He isn’t going to get away with this. Please trust me to go alone. Papa Smurf: Well… I feel your anger Glovey. Please be safe my little Smurf, both of you. Glovey and Aksel are seeing sitting on a mushroom as they wait for Handy to finish making his mirror shield. Glovey is seen impatient as he gets up and walks back and forth. Handy and Vanity runs out holding a very shiny and reflective shield. Handy: Here it is Glovey! It’s made of the finest materials to help you defend in battle. Vanity: And the finest mirror too! Glovey equips the shield on his back. Glovey: Thanks guys! Aksel, let’s go! Both Smurfs run to the woods where they find Mother Nature waiting for them. Mother Nature: Are you ready young one? Glovey: Yes. Mother Nature waves her wand and makes herself and the Smurfs disappear. They appear on a shore, where Glovey and Aksel notice the fortress ahead. Glovey: This is it… Mother Nature: One more thing Glovey. Mother Nature hands Glovey a pendant and a gold coin. Glovey: What’s this? Mother Nature: The Long Life Stone. Glovey: Forget it! He’s not getting anything than pain form me! Mother: Listen; it’s not the real thing. This is a fake. Use it to bargain with the wizard and the cult. You don’t have to make this harder. Save Smurfette, and good luck to the two of you. Use the coin to pay the ferryman. Mother Nature disappears as Glovey and Aksel run over to a big lake. As they stand there, a hooded skeletal figure, who also resembles Nemesis stretches his skeletal hand out as Glovey hands him the gold coin. The ferryman rows the two Smurfs over to the fortress. Both Then begin to sneak inside where they notice many cultists roaming around through the halls. Glovey can’t help but to notice how they all resemble the hooded Nemesis. Glovey is only seen trembling in anger as Aksel pats his back to try and calm him down. Aksel: Eazy… Don’t blow our cover. Try to maintain your anger until you find the wizard. Glovey: Sorry… Let’s keep moving. Smurf to [[The Great Palace/Part 2|'Part 2']] Category:The Great Palace chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes